


Counterattack! Apollyon Vs Zeke!

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Agony, Aircraft, Airplanes, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Metaphors, Attempt at Humor, Awesome, Big Lip Alligator Moment, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bravely - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Courage, Dark, Dark Comedy, Death, Determination, Drama, Dying moment of Awesome, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Framing Story, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Fic, Gallows Humor, Gen, Giant monsters, Gore, Head Injury, Heroic Sacrifice, Historical Metaphors, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by..., Irony, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kaiju, Killed Off For Real, Light Angst, Long One Shot, Long Shot, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Military, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Characters, One Shot, Optimism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Post-War, Pyrrhic Victory, References to Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Suspension, Symbolism, Tearjerker, Tears, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, air ships, lighter and softer, vtol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It is the year 93 AGW, A half year after the Black Wolflord's attack and rampage through the city of Vale:Two faunus men, Roddy and Cyan, are two Bullheads pilots working for the Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company as spotters. However, when Cyan was forced to crashed his Bullhead on a empty island due to a malfunction and Roddy was sent to rescue him, the two faunus found they were not alone on the island...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Black Wolflord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450
Comments: 6





	Counterattack! Apollyon Vs Zeke!

It was now the year of 93 AGW, already months and a half a year after the rampage raid of the Black Wolflord and the death of Weiss Schnee when she took the Black Wolflord with to her grave. However, the damage from the Black Wolflord's rampage was felt in the City of Vale, and, to an extent, the entire world of Remnant: The damage to the upper part of the Industrial District in the City of Vale from its rampage was already devastating, its attack was so devastating to the area in fact that it was to the point that the upper part of the Industrial District couldn't able to be recover from the damage done to it or, at least to say it far more hopefully, making it to take a more longer time for it to recovery from it, since to make matter worse, the Black Wolflord has left behind a high and massive amount of Dust Particle radiations that radiated all over the area from the ground to the air hanging right above the area, all from just its 10-minutes rampage alone, rendering every part of the upper part of the Industrial District all but uninhabitable now and leaving the populace who have either lived, worked, or even both in the area both homeless and jobless now, and, combine with the high cost of even trying to rebuild it, was ultimately abandoned with the waters cutting through the Vale City Port and the walls blocking from those who want to get in as the only entrance to it are the bridges to it that were guarded by checkpoints for safety reasons with one of them having a pair of legs from the melted remains from one of the Colossus MK III from the Black Wolflord's attack on the upper part beside the roads, leaving behind only a barren and destroyed wasteland that was just littered with countless of ruins that were once the buildings standing tall and the charred ground that was cover all over to the brim with layers of ashes from inferno of its former self, becoming a ghost town in the busy and lively city of Vale as a result of this. Thus leaving the populace of the upper part of the Industrial District without either a home or a job or even both now. The land that was once the upper part of the Industrial District that once stand was now given the new name of the "No Man's Land", due to just how uninhabitable and unsurvivable it was for anyone able to survived or even live there, due to the amount of radiation left by the Black Wolflord hanging all over it, or by its even more popular nickname it was given: The Land of the Apathy, which was a appropriate name due to the shockingly high abundance of Apathy living in the area now.

Naturally, unfortunately to say it at least, this have significantly hurt both the business and economy of the City of Vale due to loss of a piece of its Industrial Distract, with causing multiple of people to moved out of the city to find jobs somewhere else, which one was of the reasons of why the human population living in Menagenie, specifically Kuo Kuana, rose to significant numbers from immigration, boosting Kuo Kuana economically and culturally. This have hurt a lot of companies whose headquarters are based in the City of Vale, forcing some of them to moved their own headquarters to other cities somewhere else. This caused the City of Vale to fall onto hard times due to this and other sorts of the difficulties that were created by the aftermath of the Black Wolflord's rampage.

The population of the hunters, all of the huntsmen and huntresses, were significantly and greatly hurt by the Black Wolflord's "attack" and raid on the town of Patch, due to how utterly and completely ineffective that they were against despite putting everything that they have got to this one grimm, this one massive Grimm alone, and yet they still they couldn't get a sort of scratch on this. The hunters, that whatever the Black Wolflord is, knew one thing for certain; The Black Wolflord was most and absolutely certainly _NOT_ any old Grimm at all. They were not the only ones who were still recovering and licking their wounds from the blow that they received from the Black Wolflord. Both the Vale and Atlas Military were still recovering their strength from their devastating defeat by the Black Wolflord, dealing both a major and critically blow to them and wounding their pride in the strength of their own military power in the process. If there was something that the hunters and militaries can agreed on is that they were both deal a severe blow to them from the Black Wolflord.

However, this is not the main focus of the story. While what happen in the City of Vale in the aftermath of the Black Wolflord's rampage and death is not the main focus of the story itself, it does provide some key informations of what was going in Vale might be important. No, the main focus of our story take place in the sea that was near the south western region of the Kingdom of Mistral, the place there are a couple of islands that formed an islands chain that goes down south before then pointing to the west that formed westward edge of Anima.

A pair of two Bullheads were flying over southern part of the Zephyrus Sea, a sea that was in between the two continents of Sanus and Anima, where the Kingdom of Vale and Mistral lay respectively in the west and east of the Zephyrus Sea, are scouting and hunting out for any sight of schools of fishes for their company, a branch of a tuna cannery company that was located and based in the city of Roaring Forties on one of Anima's large south west island chains called Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company.

The pilot and fist scouter of one of the 2 Bullheads, Roddy, a male fishing cat faunus with rusty-color hair, was scouting out and looking in the area of the water for any signs of schools of fish that he was flying over in his Bullhead for one of his company's ships until he notice something in the water and, when he took a closer look with his eyes, spotted a school of fishes jumping out of the water. Immediately, he radio in to the radio control room of Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company's base and reported his position to the base through the radio. "Base, base, this is the Bullhead Roddy calling. I am at 36 degrees east, 34 degrees north, making my final pass over the sea. Over."

"Bullhead Roddy, Bullhead Roddy, this is base. Roger, roger." One of the radio operators of the Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, Himawari Lily, a female human who have a beautiful yellow blonde hair, the daughter of the boss who own and run Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, Tyger Lily, a male human who have orange hair with black spots, that was given to him from his late father and Himawari's grandfather on her father's side who have created the Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, Raiden himself, answered Roddy's call, before she then told him through the radio. "You have made your final pass over the fishing lane, over."

"Roger, roger. This is the Bullhead Roddy reporting." One of Himawari's female faunus friend and coworkers send an message to one of the ships that were in the area on her computer. Roddy circle around the ship preparing its net to catch the fishes and that was in the area, the _Frying Dutchman_ , in his Bullhead for a few times before he spoke to Himawari through the radio. "Base, base, this is the Bullhead Roddy reporting. I've made my third pass. How are things? Over."

"Roger, roger." Himawari said, before then deciding to flirting with Roddy through the radio briefly. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Himawari, are you going somewhere tonight?" Roddy asked, deciding to flirt with Himawari through the radio too.

"Roger, roger." Himawari said before she then told him. "I should be available tomorrow. We can use my papa's car."

"Himawari, it must be nice to be the boss's daughter." Himawari's previous mention female faunus friend comment to her when she've listen to her conversation and flirting with Roddy.

"Patience, patience. You'll get lucky soon." Himawari told her old friend.

"Until I do, tell me everything!"

"You can put money on it!" The 2 woman giggle to each other as they resume and continue on with their work.

The other of the pilot and second scouters in one of the 2 Bullheads Slate, but he was affectionately nicknamed by his friends and co-worker as just Cyan, a male Maltese Tiger Faunus with an slate grey-colored hair with dark grey stripes and was Roddy's best friend, was flying over the waters of another area he was scouting in. However, the Maltese Tiger Faunus begun to have trouble when he notice that one of his Bullhead's engine was starting to malfuncting and developing a engine trouble, causing his Bullhead to begin to tilt. Cyan attempted to regain control of his Bullhead as he called in the radio control room of Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company's base through to Himawari's female faunus friend with his radio, which was heard by Himawari and the other radio operators in the room. "Base, base! This is Cyan, Cyan! I'm having engine trouble. I'm having engine trouble."

"Cyan, Cyan, this is base. Do you know what it is? Do you know what it is?" Himawari's female faunus friend asked as Himawari and the other radio operators in the room listen in.

"It happened while passing by the southern islands." Cyan answered through the radio. "Oh! my engine has stalled!" The second engine of Cyan's Bullhead stalled and stop working now, causing his Bullhead to begin to tumble out of the air down toward the water below. Already, Cyan tried to control the descend of his Bullhead with an combination of his only remaining primary turbine jet engine and the secondary helicopter-style turbines air takes, which are often use as: Assisting the primary turbine jet engines by boosting and increasing speed of the Bullhead/use for both take off and land horizontally/to help with controls of the Bullhead, on the wing roots of his Bullhead as he then give a update on his status. "Engine stall! Engine stall! I'm going down!" Cyan's Bullhead was descending toward the waters below horzianally rapidly despite slowing his Bullhead's descend down as radio communication with him and the GPS signal were suddenly and unexpectly cut off.

"Cyan! Cyan! Respond! Cyan! Cyan!" Himawari's female faunus friend tried to call out to Cyan through the radio in a tone of fear, fearing for the worst of what has happen to him, like the thought of what if a Creature of Grimm has got to him first. Himawari immediately knew what to do as she told Roddy through the radio, since he was the nearest one to him.

"Emergency! Emergency! Cyan's Bullhead is going down. We need you to assist him!"

"What!? Cyan?" Roddy asked. Understanding of what he need to do since he was nearest to the area where Cyan is going down, he immediately told Himawari through the radio. "Roger, roger! I'll start looking for him right away!" He then turn his Bullhead around and start to head toward the area of where Cyan was going down in his Bullhead.

* * *

Himawari open the door to the radio control room and walk through the open plan officer room of the Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company's base toward her own father's boss officer room before she open the door and went in as she closed it behind her, interrupting her father Tyger's meeting with another boss of another branch of the company, and went to him as she told him. "Papa!"

"What? You shouldn't barge in here!" Tyger said.

"Cyan's Bullhead has gone down!"

"What? What did you say?"

* * *

Roddy flew his Bullhead through the air in the area where Cyan's Bullhead was last report have to crashlanded as he start looking out and searching for Cyan from the cockpit of his Bullhead, looking at a couple of islands in the area from above. After he took a good look at about a few of islands in his range of visual with his eyes, he notice and saw a particular island that have an rocky-looking formation with the jagged edges of the summits of those cliffs and canyons that were pointing upward and scree formation below those same cliffs and canyons. Deciding to check and look on this island at a closer range from the sky first, Roddy flew his Bullhead around the island to search for any sorts of signs of him or his Bullhead, trusting his own gut feelings and instincts right on this one.

Coincidentally, which was just practically amazing if you think about it deeply for a moment at least, this was the same island of where Cyan was forced to make an emergency landing and crashlanded his own Bullhead into shallow waters of a lagoon on the island when he saw that he couldn't recover his VTOL aircraft, receiving minor damage to his Bullhead and to himself in the process. He was in the process of drying his flight jacket after he has wrapped his injured wrist around with a bandage and a piece of washing cloth before he suddenly heard the familiar sound of the primary turbine jet engines of a Bullhead flying through the air and looked up to see Roddy's Bullhead flying by in the air, causing the Maltese Tiger Faunus to go to the edge of the shore and waved his flight jacket around, hoping that Roddy's Bullhead will see him.

Roddy suddenly notice and saw Cyan's Bullhead sitting in the lagoon completely intact with only minor damage to its bottom part, communication system, and right wing sticking right up in the air, noting to himself that it was a rough landing, while Cyan himself was waving his flight jacket around at him, waving back at him, as he was shouting.

"OOOOIIIII! OOOOIIIII! OOOOIIIII!" Cyan shouted out to Roddy as he flew by him and his crashed Bullhead in his own Bullhead. "OOOOIIIII! OOOOIIIII!"

* * *

Everyone in the Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company's base, even including Tyger and the other branch boss that he was in a meeting with, were in the radio control room of the Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company's base and were waiting for a report from Roddy, hoping for the best, before he finally made a radio call to Himawari. " _Base, Base! This is Roddy! I've spotted Cyan's Bullhead. I'm going to try to pick him up._ "

"Roger, roger. Please be careful!" Himawari said.

"Roddy, please try!" Tyger said.

* * *

Roddy manage to vertically landed his Bullhead down on the water of the beach despite the risk it imposed while Cyan was waiting on the shoreline. Soon, both the Fishing Cat and Maltese Tiger Faunus were building a fire, after the rusty-haired faunus manage to land his Bullhead on the water of the beach and checked the wrapped bandage around Cyan's wrist, to dried up Cyan's flight jacket as he ask his best and longtime friend. "How are you? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Cyan answered as he told his best friend. "I'm just happy that you came out to help me so quickly."

"... From the sound of it, the girls back at the base were pretty worried." Roddy comment to his best friend.

"What? Those crazy ladies were concerned about me?" Cyan said to himself, causing Roddy to laugh.

"This place hasn't affected your head!" This made Roddy and Cyan both laugh to each other at this.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPnJgFveWOI))

However, the 2 faunus men's laughing were cut short when they've suddenly felt the ground to shake breath them and heard a slowly-rising rumbling sound, like if it was an earthquake that was suddenly just starting up. Roddy and Cyan slowly stand up, not sure of what is going on, before they suddenly hear a sound that they didn't hear before, like it was a Creature of Grimm.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!_

They look up and saw a tall Creature of Grimm looming over the cliff. Upon seeing looming Grimm, Roddy and Cyan were immediately freaked out and panic by seeing upon the sight of this massive Grimm before taking cover behind a rock for safety and to hide in fear. Once they have took cover and hide themselves behind the rock, the rusty-haired and slate grey-haired faunus decide to poke their head up to see what was going on. There, they have saw of what was actually causing the rumbling and shaking of the ground breath them: A 50-meters (164 feets) tall muscular-looking Mutant Beowolf ([X](https://www.newgrounds.com/dump/draw/7f379272111cbf27fb5ef4122f85a2c4)), with its eyes that were same colors as the petals from a flower of a Sayuri, which was the Mistralian name of the Orange Lily but it is also called the Fire Lily or Tiger Lily, long and thick armored claws on each of its hands, and a single long bony blades jutting out each of its elbows, was battling against a giant Creep with segmented bony armors all over its body with six silts on its head of where its eyes were suppose to be, letting out their own battle cries at each other as they fought against each other like the pair of massive beasts that they were.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!_

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Duking each other out in a literally clash of the titans, which was filled with nothing but utter and complete hatred for each other. Trashing each other down, like a pair of ferocious yet staving predators that were filled with hunger to eat anything and obeying their own nature as they fight each other over a prized kill in order to eat to themselves, and throwing each other around the area they were fighting like they were just ragdolls to each other, tossing around pieces of rocks that were the equivalent of peddles to the giant Grimms that were fighting each other. They continue to thrash each other around until they've thrown each other off of the cliff that they were fighting on in the middle of their fight with each other, falling from the cliff and seizing each other with powerful grips of either hands having sharp and thick claws or mouth filled with crushing teeths, dragging each other down to their fall and stubbornly refused to let go of their respective opponents, attempting to take the other down along with each other, before the two of them then hit the surface of the sea and both of the two massive Grimm disappearing under the waters of Zephyrus Sea with only ripples of water of what was their fight.

The fishing cat faunus decide to obey the instinct of his faunus nature and think that it was now a good idea for both of themselves to make a run for it. "Oi, let's run for it!" Nodding in agreement with his friend, Roddy and Cyan ran to Roddy's Bullhead, not even wanting to stick around to see and find out of what is going to happen next...

* * *

After they have gotting out of the area in Roddy's Bullhead and reported to the radio control room of Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company's base of what they have saw on the uninhabited island they were on, Roddy and Cyan were requested and asked by the Mistral Counil of the Kingdom of Mistral to come to the Mistral Council Parliament building that was in the City of Mistral in order to be questioned and asked the pair of faunus certain questions of what they have saw. Currently, the Fishing Cat and Maltese Tiger faunus were looking through the photos that picture many types and kinds of species of Creatures of Grimm given by the authorities and the Mistral Council members themselves to see of which kind of Grimm that they've seen with their own eyes. They've continue to look through the photos until Cyan, with his right arm in a sling, finally found the right set of photos of the Grimms that they saw and hold them out. "Ah, here it is."

Roddy supported his best friend's evidence of this when he look at the photo that Cyan was holding and immediately recognized them as the member of this species of Grimm ([X](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/6/6b/Mutant_Creep.png/revision/latest?cb=20191007044424)), albeit slightly different that made them stand out from their own species, that they've saw fighting each other on the uninhabited island. "He's right."

"Really?" Professor Argo Dhavel, an fox faunus with short and tidy ivory-colored hairs, dark skin, and chocolate-colored eyes, who was a both friend and follow Grimm Professor of Peter Port who also teaches Grimm Studies Class in Haven Academy, pick up the photos from Cyan's hands to see and when he did, he saw that the two different photos were of a picture of the Mutant Beowolf that Team RWBY have fought and was taken when Dr. Merlot was doing his experiments on certain species of Grimm with his blue liquid and a picture of a Alpha Creep that was took by a team of rookie hunters on an ill-fated mission that killed all of them. Argo took a look at those photo in his hands before he look over to Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, who have came to the City of Mistral to attend the meeting by the Mistral Council's request of this and were now sitting at the end of the table, and spoke to them as he walked over and sit down in his seat. "Well Peter, it seems that our belief turned out to be real, huh? Our darkest dreams have come back to greet us."

Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck nodded grimly at this as the aging professor spoke to his old friend. "Yes... it seems it have."

"Then you think that we're dealing with a few but much bigger version of Grimms?" One of the Mistral Council members asked.

"Yes. However, there are noticeable differences in the report of the details description of what are these Grimms' appearance from what the pilots Roddy and Cyan have said that have made them more completely unique and stands out from the rest of their own species." Professor Argo answered.

"Noticeable differences?"

"Yes. It is reported that the giant Mutant Beowolf itself, it has glowing eyes that of an Sayuri flower. While for the giant Alpha Creep itself, its body is completely covered in multiple of segmented bony armor." Professor Argo said, giving them the photos of the normal Mutant Beowolf and Alpha Creep and passing them around as he explained. "Take a look at those 2 photos of an normal Mutant Beowolf and Alpha Creep and imagine of what they look like in your minds from the details description of the reports. We've given the giant Mutant Beowolf and the giant armored Alpha Creeps the names of Apollyon and Zeke respective. Apollyon for the Beowolf. Zeke for the Alpha Creep. After the names of a giant Beowolf and giant Creep in a old tale of a story about their fight each against other that wrecked destroyed a entire city that was lost to time. However. For what reason of why Apollyon and Zeke were fighting each other is still unclear, but we have many theories that are unconfirmed at this time. It's a terrible thing to say, but we may not have anything can oppose either Apollyon or Zeke."

There was silent in the meeting room for a moment before the Mistral Council leader spoke. "Next, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, who flew in from Beacon Academy will speak on our Giant Grimm Countermeasure, specifically, our Apollyon and Zeke countermeasures."

"Thank you." Doctor Oobleck said before he begun to explained to them. "... Well, me and Port would tell you about the Apollyon and Zeke countermeasures, but I regret that we have no effective strategies for them due to the lack of information on them at this time." This cause mumbling between the council members as Doctor Oobleck continued. "There are no policies that would stop either Apollyon or Zeke due to that. We have no known methods to tell you at this time due to that as well."

"That is correct." Professor Port said as he then took over explanation from Doctor Oobleck to continue. "We came here to show you films that were collected from the Bullheads during the Black Wolflord's raid and rampage through the upper part of the Industrial District in the City of Vale. Since this was the reason the defeat of the militaries of both Vale and Atlas by the Black Wolflord was so disasterous and shocking defeat. We're hoping that we may be able to decide on some effective countermeasures after we've review this data. Since we don't have anything to go on other than only guesses to go on currently. Well then... Barty?"

"Of course, Peter." Doctor Oobleck then gesture to the staff members to closed the curtains.

The staff members closed all of the curtains of the room to darken the room as Doctor Oobleck then turned on the image projector with a remote in his hand before it show the recording of the Black Wolflord's rampage. Watching the scenes of just how basically unstoppable the Black Wolflord was during its rampage have made those who were watching their bloods stop cold and making their bodies shiver with fear, including Port, reminding of how this one grimm, this just one massive grimm alone, manage to deal a serious major blow to a piece of both the Vale and Atlas Military at once and they were still recovering from it, a defeat of both militaries that was so great and devastating that it was felt by the entire world of Remnant, something that no other Creatures of Grimm could acclaim to nor stuck as much as fear to the entire world even after it was now death, without getting an single scratch on its juggernaut body like the Black Wolflord.

After they've watch the recordings of the Black Wolflord's rampage through the upper part of the Industrial District for a while, Doctor Oobleck stopped the recording now and turned off the projectors with the remote as he gesture to staff members to open the curtains now and he sat back down to his seat as Professor Port then continue to speak. "Now, to repeat, the Vale and Atlas military used their weapons and their concentrated strategies. A fearful combination that can easily defeat any amount of ordinary Grimms by my experience... Yet the vast attack of both militaries could not defeat nor drive the Black Wolflord away from us."

"But Professor Port, they manage to killed the Black Wolflord..."

"Yes, with the Tempest Destroyer. The Black Wolflord was killed at the bottom of Vale Bay due to the Tempest Destroyer." Doctor Oobleck said, taking over the explaining for Professor Port, as the green-haired doctor told them. "All information related to that weapon is gone. All of the resulting negative emotions, including the despairs, caused by the Black Wolflord's rampage cannot be helped. This made Port and I wonder if the negative emotions caused by the Second Great War and the Black Wolflord's rampage might have woken Apollyon and Zeke up from their slumber and even energize them, supercharging and empower them with greater amount of power. This also made us wonder if they were fighting for over territories of their own for this."

"But doctor, Creature of Grimms don't usually really fight with each other, but don't actually personally fight each other?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't give you our own theory now. This discussion that we're having is to confirm our present situation." Port said to them. "Yet, we should consider the effects that it may have had on them."

"That's right! We should thoroughly examine the cause." Doctor Oobleck said. "From that, we should focus on the circumstances should either of them come to any of coastal cities located on the coastal regions of the Zephyrus Sea. The Black Wolflord was strangely attracted to the burst of light made by the flares, something that we've notice during the final part of its own rampage through the upper part of the Industrial Distract. We don't know the reason of why, but we suspect and made one theory that it have might something to do with one of their uses as distress signals. Since Apollyon and Zeke are both technically Creatures of Grimm and, judging by the measure of their sizes alone, it meant that both of them are very intelligent Grimms with intellective and smart minds for their respective species, able to tell of where it is the exact source of the negative emotions even if it was even somehow blocked, able to think to cause more negative emotions in order to get the most negative emotions out of it, and able to think of any obstacles to overcome. Then it meant that they have some knowledge of the uses that flares are use for, I imagine. If that's the case, it would meant that they know that a bunch of flares that are desperately fired into the air is an distress signal, since they were also extensively used in the Second Great War. Well, I believe there could be a way to reverse this knowledge... with the use of reverse psychology: We should drop a light bomb or more near either of their paths, so it can lure either of them away." He then adjusted his glasses after proposing it. "At this point, I don't believe it will produced a very bad result, but it's all we have to work with for now."

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBGXNGJRR4g&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=4))

Roddy was looking out at the city of Roaring Forties from the rooftop of the Roaring Forties branch building of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company with his hands on the railings before Himawari came up to him and look over the city beside him. There was silent between them before Himawari spoke. "Roaring Forties will be alright, won't it?"

"... Well, i'm not sure what will happen to the other coastal cities if either Apollyon or Zeke strike one of them." Roddy answered.

"... It's so quiet, don't you think it's awful?"

"Yes, i'm not used to it being quiet."

"... Well, do you think that one of the coastal cities like ours will stand a chance?"

"Heh. Idiot! Don't tell me that's what you believe too?" Roddy said with an chuck before the fishing cat faunus told and reassure Himawari. "They'll pull through."

"Then, that great." Himawari comment.

"... When this is over, you can see it for yourself." Roddy said.

Himawari then turned her head to the rusty-haired faunus. "Oh, really?" The yellow blonde-haired human woman said.

Roddy turn to his head to face Himawari, but before he could reply, they suddenly heard the familiar booming sounds of an roaring jet exhaustions from the primary turbine jet engines before they look up and saw a squadron of armed Bullheads flying through the air. "... They must be beginning." He noted on this.

* * *

The Mistralian Military were now searching for either Apollyon or Zeke in the Zephyrus Sea with using all of the aero crafts and watercrafts they have available and they were both smart and generous enough to accept help from the kingdom of Vale to aid in their effort with their aero crafts or watercrafts to searching for one of them in the Zephyrus Sea, but they decline their aid from their military since that they were still recovering from the Black Wolflord's rampage and didn't want them to take a worse blow to both their pride and their ego to be bruised again if they're defeated against a smaller Grimm. However, they weren't successful in finding either of them out there in the sea.

"The search for either Apollyon or Zeke in the Zephyrus Sea is continuing. Last night's search was unsuccessful. Their whereabout are still unknown. Every available aero planes, VTOLs, ships, and aero ships, is to diligently pursue one of them until all routes in the Zephyrus Sea have been completely exhausted... or one of their current positions and movements have been reported to base. Over."

The radio operator who have said this over the radio on every frequency got up from his chair and walked over to the door of the command room before then entering the command room itself, where Professor Argo, the three leaders of the Army, Navy, and Airforce branches of the Mistralian Military, and the Marshal General of the entire Mistralian Military were in, looking over the map of the world of Remnant, specifically, the Zephyrus Sea, discussing of where Apollyon and Zeke are currently at and heading, as the Mistrialian Fleet Admiral asked the fox faunus professor. "Where do you think Apollyon and Zeke could be heading in?"

"They could be at the ocean bottom of the Zephyrus Sea, moving along the planet's crust in numerous directions." Professor Argo answered as he explained. "If they're traveling there this time, there's no way to tell which way they could be going."

"So we won't know their location."

However, as if right on que, there was suddenly bleep from the radio, which have catch their attention to it, before the caller on the line give them an much needed update on this.

" _Command, command. This is Bullhead 54, Bullhead 54. At 15:24 hours, Apollyon has been spotted on radar in the Zephyrus Sea at south 43 degrees, east 31 degrees. We will continue to follow Apollyon on radar. Over._ "

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU89ozxP5Mk&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=5))

Thanks to that key information needed from the pilot of Bullhead 54 himself, they've marked the position of Apollyon on the map. There was suddenly another bleep from the radio, this time, from one of their frigate ships, before the caller on the line then have give them more information and an update on Apollyon's position.

" _Command. Command. This is Frigate T-10. At 15:32 hours, we have tracked Apollyon to east 32 degrees, south 44 degrees. Maintaining pursuit, over._ "

Thanks to that update on Apollyon's position in the Zephyrus Sea, they marked the position with black markers. Soon, once they now have informations and confirmation on where is Apollyon's position at in the Zephyrus Sea exactly, they give out their new commands to their fleets of aircrafts and ships out in the open waters of the Zephyrus Sea with radio operators giving them their new orders.

"This is command, this is command. We have confirmation at east 43.5 degrees, south 31.5 degrees."

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmAMjRhLyaw&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=6))

With those new orders given to them from their superiors of their respective branches in the Mistralian Military, airplanes, VTOLs, ships, and airships have turned themselves around and started to head toward Apollyon's position and pursuing the massive Beowolf Grimm across the sea.

"Professor, Apollyon is moving from the area."

"Really? Have the aircrafts reach it here and send out our fourth fleet in pursuit?"

* * *

Mistral News Network and Vale News Network give a update on the situation on the radios, TVs, and online as everyone living on the coastial region of the Zephyrus Sea have heard the announcement from their respective militaries on the update, with all of the employers that were in the break room of the Roaring Forties branch building of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company listening to announcement on the radio in the room.

" _From the Mistral military command, this is the three o'clock announcement. Today, the Fourth Fleet of the Mistral Army was ordered to a state of urgent readiness. After a lengthy search, Apollyon was discovered traveling on a southeast course. In the middle of the night, the 4th Southern Fleet will inevitably pinpoint its position and surround it. Please continue listening for immediate updates should it reach the coastline. Repeating..._ "

"Boss, with Apollyon loose in that area..." Roddy said.

"Hmm. We'll have to stay grounded for a while." Tyger said.

"Certainly we'll have to reduce our factory output to accommodate for it." One of employers comment.

"Yeah, I would wish they would drop this light bomb or whatever they call it and get it over with."

"Hey, this is a big undertaking." Cyan told one of his female human coworker. "It's not a small problem you can-"

"It's the same as the time when you fell ill after eating all of that fish!"

This have made all of the employers who worked for the Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company laughed at this when they've clearly remember that one single particular incident since that Cyan himself being the one was involved in, including the Maltese Tiger Faunus himself, which helped lightening up the mood a bit. However, the situation still remained tense as they didn't know of how long it will take...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0JVRcJLea8&list=PL0xfqOr60Fq-SsY-MMVIcyjwY5aahsVI6&index=533))

Later that day when the night itself have fallen over the city with the moon hanging in the beautiful skies filled to the brim with countless of shining stars, life in Roaring Forties goes on as the neon signs that dotted the city shine brilliantly among the dark as the populace of the city were enjoying the night. In one of the many night clubs of Roaring Forties, Roddy and Himawari were dancing to the music that was currently being played on the radio along with the other people, both humans and faunus, who were dancing with their dancing partner too, enjoying their date and their time together on wedding ceremony of theirs... until a sudden loud bleep was heard, interrupting the music along their date and their time together, before the female AI voice of the early warning system then spoke out to everyone in Roaring Forties.

" _May I have your attention please. Everyone in the Roaring Forties area is asked to head calmly to the shelters. At 19:30 hours, the Mistral military command has announced Apollyon's course tracked by the 4th Southern Fleet. At the moment, its present course will bring it toward the coastline of Roaring Forties. In order to test out the Light Bombs (Multi-Flare Bombs) method, we will need to extinguish every light in the entire city._ "

When everyone in the night club have heard of what the female AI voice have just said, they immediately rushed out toward the entrances and exits of the building in panicking fear as Roddy and Himawari were squashed by the tight formation of the terrified line of people that were fleeing the building. Before long, every single artificial lights that were created by the entire city of Roaring Forties itself were all but turned off and extinguish, covering the entire city into complete darkness with the natural lights created by the shining stars themselves in the night skies were blocked by the thickness of the clouds above, as the squadron of fighter airplanes flew by and were now flying above it, waiting for Apollyon to make its appearance in the sea in front of Roaring Forties.

Soon, the land-based Army branch of the Mistral Military were moving their troops, vehicles, weapons, and equipments into the darken city through the shadows of it and were carefully getting ready them around into their given position. Once they've got that done, they simply waited for Apollyon to make its appearance out in the sea and watch with their eyes far out in the Zephyrus Sea as both the planes and VTOLs aircrafts of the Airforce branch of the Mistral Military were flying through the air. It was quiet. Too quiet for their taste. It is like in those movies that when one of the characters, noticeable the experience, notice that the area surround was too quiet, that will immediately set them off that something is wrong. This is what were the Mistral soldiers and troops were thinking in their minds when they were now position right in Roaring Forties in order to defend the city in case if it was going to go wrong. Suddenly, that is when one of the troops who was one of those who were put on watching duty have suddenly notice something far out in the sea.

"Hey, what's that?!"

They all soon notice it out in the sea and saw Apollyon, suddenly now bigger in size at the height of about 80 meters (262.5 feets), itself swimming through the Zephyrus Sea like if it was an experience championship swimmer as it was swimming right toward the shoreline of Roaring Forties with surprising speed for its size and shape. As soon as they've notice the giant Mutant Beowolf swimming in the sea toward the city, they immediately give out the signals and warnings to all of the other units that were in position around the now dark city, getting them to be prepare if anything is going to go wrong, soon as the Bullheads were now flying over the area of the Zephyrus Sea and were starting to drop the Light Bombs into the air, breaking apart in mid-air and causing the flares to burn, creating multiple burst of intense light that were slowly falling through the air. This cause Apollyon to look up at the sky filled with multiple of flares while the Bullheads were flying through when it was now walking through the shallow parts of the waters, the giant Mutant Beowolf with Sayuri eyes looking at the night while the Bullheads flew in the air in confusion at this as it was standing right by the lighthouse of Roaring Forties and scratching the back of its head at this with one of its hands.

* * *

Two of the Mistral operators came into the room to give the Mistral Marshal General and the three Generals of the branches the updates report of the status. "The civilians of this ward are in the shelters."

"- The shelters reported that all is well."

"Good." The Mistral Marshal General said as one of the general cross out one of the wards of Roaring Forties to see that it was done. All as the operators were give the Mistral Troops and Soldiers their orders.

"All military unit, all military unit. Please assist in evacuating all civilians to the emergency shelters. All military unit, all military unit..."

* * *

All of the Mistral Troops and Soldiers were already doing of they were told by their orders as they were evacuating the civilians from the darken city of Roaring Forties through the empty roads, with one of them being an armored prison transport that was transporting the prison inmates of the prison in the city out of it and was being followed by an police car. Roddy and Himawari were driving slowly along the road in Tyger's car with the civilians of the city were being evacuating from Roaring Forties, passing by and around them, as the Fishing Cat male faunus and the yellow blonde-haired female human were driving toward the Lily Household on the hill overlooking the city of Roaring Forties.

* * *

Curiosity of seeing the burning flares floating down in the skies taking its own attention away from the darken city itself, Apollyon give out a low growl at what it was seeing with its Sayuri eyes and shrug its shoulders at this when it decide to "ah, screw it" as the squadrons of Bullheads then flew above right behind its back before the giant Mutant Beowolf decided to check out of what was the source exactly and walked forward, clumsily knocking over the lighthouse with one gentle swings of one of its arms. The Mistral troops and soldiers that were positioned around in Roaring Forties have given various calm smiles of happiness and gratitude, causing them to relax a little, thinking that their plan worked, as the multiple bursts of intense lights created by the flares were leading the towering Grimm and drawing it away from the city.

* * *

Roddy and Himawari drove Tyger's car up the road on the hill to the Lily's house until they brake to a stop when they got to the gate of the household and got out of the car. They were glad to see Cyan, who was watching the house for them when they were out, when he have came outside before the Maltese Tiger Faunus told his best friend. "Oh, Roddy. The boss has gone to the factory."

"What? The factory?" Roddy said confused.

"Yes, he wants us to meet him there." Cyan said.

"Really? Alright." With that, Cyan immediately went into the passenger seat of Tyger's car. Roddy looked into Himawari's eyes that he thought were beautiful before he told her. "Well Himawari, I think you'll be safe enough in the house while we're way."

"Yes. You be careful." Himawari said.

"Oi, let's go!" Cyan called out from inside Tyger's car.

"Goodbye Himawari!" Roddy immediately rushed back to Tyger's car before Himawari called out to the feline faunus duo.

"Roddy, take care of papa."

"Goodbye!"

With that, Roddy and Cyan left in Tyger's car and drove it toward the Roaring Forties building of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company as Himawari. Before the female AI voice updated the status.

" _At the moment, Apollyon is being lured away with the military's light bombs. It is gradually being drawn away from approaching Roaring Forties's coastline. In order to protect our lives and property, please continue to maintaining the Roaring Forties blackout._ "

* * *

At the Roaring Forties branch building of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, Tyger and an few of the employers with him were watching the flares on one of the catwalks before a few more of his employers have came up to the catwalk and told their boss. "Boss! Boss! Apollyon is moving away from the docks without incident!"

"This saves Roaring Forties and Apollyon trouble." Tyger comment.

"Right. It was a too close for comfort." One of his employer comment, causing Tyger to nod at this.

Unknown to them, however, they've didn't notice of the shadows that were crawling around the area, creeping among the darkness of the place.

* * *

As the armored prison transport was driving down the empty and dark road through the Roaring Forties factory sector of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, all of the prison inmates inside of the armored prison transport were silent with the guard watching them... until one of them spoke up when he thought that he heard something. "Hey, did one of ya heard something from outside?" Before one of them could respond and reply to the comment of his question, the driver took a look at the side-view mirror... and saw a Creep with a pair of long and muscular legs running beside the armored prison transport and easily keeping pace with the armored van. The moment that he saw it running beside the van, the driver immediately freaked out by the sight, causing him at least to lose control of the armored prison transport for a moment, startling the guards and inmates by surprised, before he manage to regain his control of the vehicle. But this allowed the Longrunner Creep enough time to catch up to the armored prison transport and even have manage to run ahead of it for a moment with its own speed before jumping right on top of the van's hood and screech at them, causing the guards and inmates to scream in fear as the driver instantly put his foot down on the braking pedal, immediately stopping the armored prison transport with the Longrunner Creep still clinging onto the hood of the car with its claws, before both the guards and inmates ran then right out of the van and run down the empty road from it with one of the 4 guards firing a few bullets at the Longrunner Creep with his own revolver, but it have soon became apparent that this Longrunner Creep wasn't alone as two more of them came up right beside the first one after it have jumped off the hood of armored prison transport before it let out a series of few low growls to its packmates, which they nodded their heads to indicate that they understand of its plan, and the 3 Longrunner Creeps then immediately chased right after them. The guards and inmates continue to run down the streets before one of the inmates suddenly tip and fall down to the road, causing a few of the other inmates to help their downed friend up, which forced one of the guards to stop and keep firing at the 3 incoming Longrunner Creeps with his revolver to hold them off on his own despite the odds stack against him, all in order to buy all of the guards and inmates more time to escape as they all split into two groups, until the first Longrunner Creeps jumped and tackling him to the ground before killing him by crushing his skull with the single bite force of its jaws and teeths, as the other two Longrunner Creeps were now chasing after the 2 groups of guards and inmates separately.

One of the groups of 2 police guards and a few inmates continue to run down the streets until they came to a house with a dust-storage truck beside it. That was one of police guards saw Roddy and Cyan coming in Tyger's car before he shouted to them. "STOP!" The two faunus immediately stop the car before the police guard went to driver side of the car and told him. "Creeps are in the area! We're being chased by one!" Immediately understanding of what was going on and why exactly, the fishing cat faunus gesture all of them to get into the car and both the police guards and inmates cramp themselves into the back passenger seat of Tyger's car before they took off and drove down the road, slowly accelerating its speed.

However, one of the Longrunner Creeps continued to chased after them with its own speed and have manage keep pace with Tyger's car, causing the two police guards in the car to poke their upper bodies right out of the side windows and started firing at the chasing Longrunner Creep with their revolvers, firing their guns at the subspecies of Creep that was chasing them and right on their tail. They kept firing the bullets from their guns at the grimm until one of the bullets have struck one of its legs, causing the Longrunner Creep that was chasing the car to tip down onto the ground after taking a bullet to the knee, taking revenge for the death of one of their friends. After seeing that the Longrunner Creep was no longer chasing them due to its injury it have received from them, Roddy, Cyan, and all of their passenger in the back seat of Tyger's car relaxed at this... until they all begun to hear the roaring engine of an truck coming up behind the car before it was now beside the left side of Tyger's car.

Confused by this, turn their head around to the left side of the car and gave a dumbfounded and flabbergasted looks on all of their faces... when they saw a pair of Mutant Creeps driving the same dust-storage truck they saw before with the roof of its cab ripped off. When one of the Mutant Creeps that was steering the truck on the road in a straight line notice them in the car, it waved hi to them with one of its feets. They were so stupefied by the sight in front of them that they all but absent-mindingly waved back at the Mutant Creeps that was steering. Before the Mutant Creeps that was controlling the speed of the truck by using the pedals stamp on the acceleration pedal to increased the speed of the vehicle that the 2 mutant variant of the Creeps were in, accelerating the truck to its maximum speed... heading straight toward one of the dust-storage tanks.

The dust-storage truck that the pair of Mutant Creeps were driving broke right through the wall and was send into the air when it have suddenly hit something on the ground before crashing it and tumbling around the ground, causing it to explode, starting an fire that was soon spreading in the process. The explosion rattle and shook the contains inside of the dust-storage tanks and fire alone heat up the dust inside that soon cause an chain reaction as the dust-storage tanks were starting to explode from the inside out, allowing the flames to spread even more.

This cause the Mistral troops and soldiers to turn their head to look at the source, staring in horror at the flame that was spreading around uncontrollable and for good reasons too. The sound of the explosion and the brightness of the expanding inferno caught Apollyon's eyes and ears and turns its attention away from the flares in the sky. Upon remembering of what its original intention of coming to the city of Roaring Forties, the giant Mutant Beowolf with Sayuri eyes immediately resume its striding walk toward widening flames in the Roaring Forties branch area of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company.

Realizing that their plan have failed to lured the giant Grimm away from the city of Roaring Forties, the Mistral troops and soldiers immediately start open fire with all of their weapons like either cannons, grenade launchers, or rocket launchers at the incoming Grimm that was about to come onto shore. Firing multiple rounds of cannon shells, grenades, rockets, and missiles through the air at the gigantic bipedal Grimm. While its body manage to easily withstand and slug off the hits from the weapons fired by the Mistralian Army, particularly no selling their physical attack, Apollyon still have felt the pains it received from them when they struck its body, causing the giant Mutant Beowolf with Sayuri eyes to lashing out in rage and fury from the pain that it feel from the hit it have received from them, only making it angrier with its own rage and hatred, with its bellowing roar.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!_

Apollyon redoubling its effort as it continue to stomp forward right through the shallow part of the water with its feets digging into the ground breath the surface, easily shrugging off the attacks and hits that were made by the Mistralian Army and their weapon despite the intense amount of pain it is feeling from them, and came right onto the shoreline and the dock. Once it have did that, Apollyon easily took out one of the Bullheads in the air by swiping it with its hand, instantly destroying it and killing its pilot when it have flew right into the giant Mutant Beowolf's plan at full speed and was wasn't able to dodge in time, before continuing its walk toward the darken city and ignoring the multiple rounds of the many types of weapons that its body was being pounded by, forcing the Mistralian Army and their vehicles to go backward to avoid getting destroyed by the titanic Grimm. However, it got quickly furiously annoyed by the fast-moving aircraft flying through the air to the point that it slammed one of its own fists into the ground and ripped a slab of a road off of it before then throwing it right at one of the aircraft, a VTOL, like it was a pro discus thrower athlete, ripping one of its engine right off when the large slab of asphalt and concrete hit it, forcing its pilot to eject from his aircraft as it crashed into the water and exploded underneath it.

Roddy and Cyan were already on the catwalk with their boss Tyger when they have saw this happen with their eyes. "Damn!" One of their co-workers cursed at this, now knowing that Apollyon know that it can toss object like one of those pro discus thrower athletes that he have saw on his TV.

However, that was when the ground have started to suddenly shake around the area, shaking as if it was a earthquake, all for a few moments, startling everyone who were in the area at that time, before a white shape burst up from beneath the ground under the surface of the shallow water, which caught Apollyon's attention to this and glared at it with its eyes that was filled with wrathful rage in them at it. Which was notice by Tyger through his binocular.

"What's that?" Tyger asked. So when the rest of his employers took a closer look with their eyes to see of what it is, it reveal to look like an armored wyrm that was completely covered in segmented bony armor from its head to its tail with two silts on each side of its head to see out of it, having only a pair of 2 legs as its only pair of limbs and source of locomotions and movements, and it was so huge and gigantic to the point that it reach to Apollyon's waistline. Roddy and Cyan quickly realized and recognized that it was none other than Zeke itself, the giant armored Creep, now bigger in size as well, coming out of the water and climbing onto the land with its only pair of limbs, casually ignoring the cannon shot by the tanks thanks to its bony armor with ease, as it glared at Apollyon standing in the middles of the dock.

"That's Zeke!" Roddy said to Cyan, who nodded.

"Zeke?" Tyger said surprised, since this is the first time that he see this particular Grimm with his own eyes.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5b7tgkdFH0&list=PL0xfqOr60Fq-SsY-MMVIcyjwY5aahsVI6&index=614))

Apollyon and Zeke stood absolutely still right at each other, disregarding the Mistralian Army who were shooting both of them as if they were just a load of minor annoying pests to the 2 of the gigantic grimm standing in the dock, glaring at each other with intense hatred for each other in their respective pair of eyes if you carefully looked and observed their expressions for each other in their own eyes, before letting out their own battle cries full of venom and rage at each other, preparing to do their second fight and battle against each other, preparing for the battle to the death, to see of who will come out on top and lived, to see of who will survive and who will death.

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Apollyon and Zeke tackle, destroying buildings under their feets that were in their paths of their charge in the process, straight for each other before Apollyon threw one of its fist right at the giant armored Creep while Zeke responding thrust its own armored head forward right at the incoming fist of the giant Mutant Beowolf to headbutt it, resulting in a shockwave that shook the ground beneath their feets like a earthquake, the backlash and the recoil of their attack causing them to skit back at a few kilometers. They immediately tackle and attacking each other, refusing back down and wrestle with each other, wrestling dominant over the other. This was truly the sight to behold the clash of the titans.

Upon realizing of what is going to happen to the city of Roaring Forties and the evacuation of the entire population of the city was now completed, the Mistralian Army fled the city and made their retreat from it with the knowledge that their mission was now complete, wanting to avoid of being crushed under in Apollyon and Zeke's fight with each other.

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zeke manage to pushed Apollyon deeper into the land where city itself was sitting on before chomping onto its shoulder with its mouth, but the giant Mutant Beowolf grapple against its opponent's jaws with its hands and thrown an uppercut punch, striking right under its chin, sending the giant armored Creep flying into the air with that single punch, crushing several buildings underneath its bulk and weight when it have landed right on top of them. Zeke, however, was not fazed by this and didn't even flinched by the punch from the gigantic 4-limbed Grimm, before tackling Apollyon again, continuing their fight to the death with each other.

As Apollyon and Zeke fought each other in second round of their battle against each other, the flames and fire caused by the Mutant Creeps were spreading around the dock, burning anything down that was in the path of the inferno. Roddy, Cyan, Tyger, and a few of their co-workers were watching this, the battle between Apollyon and Zeke and the inferno widing its range, with their own eyes of what they're seeing from the catwalk they were looking in utter silence from before another of their co-worker came up to the catwalk by climbing up the stairs and told their boss. "Boss! Boss! Let's get away from this disaster!"

"Boss, let's go!" Roddy said, agreeing with his co-worker on this. Tyger, however, just look in silence at the fire and the flames from the spreading sea of inferno burning down the branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, the same branch of the company that his own father Raiden, the same father who have founded the Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, have given to him before his death from old age.

"... So... Apollyon wasn't lured away with the light bombs. You think it that would have an chance." Tyger noted sadly about this. That was when the same co-worker came up to the catwalk and told their boss.

"Boss! Let's get out of here! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Boss, you can't expect any more! So, let's go..." Roddy said.

As the Mistralian Army were making their retreat from the now empty city of Roaring Forties, Apollyon and Zeke were fighting their battle against each other, wrestling and grappling each other, trashing each other around the dock, destroying the various structures around the dock in their brawl, reacting rather indifferent to the roaring and raging massive sea of inferno that was burning around the giant Mutant Beowolf and the giant armored Creep in their battle, even with the sound of dust storage tanks exploding from the intense heat emitted by the burning sea of roaring fire and raging flames. Tyger reacted in horror to this, but Roddy, Cyan, and the other employer prevented him from doing anything reckless as they just watch the Roaring Forties branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company being completely engulf in the inferno. The roaring fire and raging flames of the burning sea of fiery inferno were so bright and intense that they were seen by Himawari from the Lily Household, hoping and praying that everyone is alright.

Apollyon and Zeke were still continuing thrashing each other around the factory sector of the city, being indifferent to the various buildings and structures they were destroying in their battle and brawl as they fought each other. The two gigantic Grimms let out their own battle cries at each other.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

They tackle at each other once more, as the pair of massive beast now took their battle to the rest of the city of Roaring Forties, using either their claws or teeths to attack each other. Zeke manage to headbutt and knock over Apollyon into the ground before immediately attacking the giant Mutant Beowolf while it was down, but Apollyon give a kick to its face with its feet, causing Zeke to step back, and quickly recover itself from the ground before giving an angry howl to the giant armored Creep, which responded back with its own roar.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zeke tackle Apollyon and attempt to chomp its jaw down on its neck in order to deliver the killing blow, but the giant Mutant Beowolf prevented that from happening by grabbing both of its upper and lower jaw with its sharp yet thick claws and humanoid-like hands and tossing it back, crushing the various buildings and structures underneath it when it have landed on its own feets and skidding back a bit when it did, but Zeke tackle its opponent and resume their fighting. Attacking each other with a combination of their claws and teeths. Making the earth beneath shake and shook with their battle. Taking it into the city, Zeke rammed Apollyon into a building with its head, smashing it into pieces of stone and steel with its opponent's bulk and size. Apollyon responded to the attack from its opponent in kind by suddenly tackling the giant armored Creep and pushing it back for several blocks before then flipping it right onto its back, causing it to crush a pair of buildings under its back, and immediately attacking it, but Zeke respond to this by delivering a kick to the giant Mutant Beowolf's face, knocking down to the ground, before both of them have manage to get up on their feets at the same time and instantly attack each others. They continue to fight each other as they smashed various buildings and structures into multiple bits and pieces in their battle that is filled with hatred toward each other.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Apollyon stomp one of its foots down deep into the ground when Zeke attempted to ram the giant Mutant Beowolf again, causing it to be only push and skidded back by the giant armored Creep's strength, destroying a building in process behind the gigantic Beowolf. Zeke respond to this is to give a 180 degree tail swipe attack to its opponent, smashing its armored tail right into Apollyon, causing it to crashed into the building that was right on the edge of the river's bank beside it, toppling the building, allowing the white bony armored Creep to back up with this distraction. Apollyon growl in wrathful anger and furious rage at this before Zeke attempt to charge and tackle its opponent again, but this time however, Apollyon intercept its attack by catching and grabbing the giant armored Creep's own launched armored body with its own hands, seizing Zeke in both of the hands of its arms, before bodyslamming its now grappled opponent right into the river with its own body, causing the ceiling of one of the city's many metro stations and one of the few that were underground and underneath one of the city's couple of rivers to crack and break down apart, allowing gallons and gallons of water to pour right into the underground station and tunnels that lay underneath the river and flooding the system.

* * *

The Marshal General of the Mistralian Military has received an updated report from what was going on from his scroll-phone and, unfortunately, it wasn't good news for them as he have feared. "What? Really?" He said. Upon realizing of how dangerous that Apollyon and Zeke's battle are getting, he immediately hang up on his scroll and give out new orders to everyone who was in the command base of operation in the city of Roaring Forties as he shouted out to it. "EVACUALATE! EVACUALATE! EVACUALATE!"

Everyone in the base immediately did of what he have said and evacuate the base as fast as they possible can.

* * *

Apollyon and Zeke brought their battle with each other further into Roaring Forties, bringing them closer to the chosen command base for the leaders of the Mistralian Military in the city of Roaring Forties, as the personnels at the base were fleeing from it and evacualating into all of the Bullheads waiting for them. The last of the Bullhead immediately took off into the air after it have gotting all of its passengers before Apollyon and Zeke finally brought their brawl into the Mistrialian-style castle that was recently used as a sort of base of operation for the Mistralian Military due to the same two gigantic Grimm until they have fled it up that point when they crushed the wall down in the path of their fight.

After backing off from each other, the 2 giant Grimms glared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to make the first attack, as they circle around each other inside the walls of the castle itself. Apollyon and Zeke were silence for about a short while as they continue to glared right at each other with intense hatred toward each other before they let out their battle cries at each other.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GGGGGSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The giant Mutant Beowolf and the giant armored Creep tackle each other, which cause one of the corner towers to be destroyed by this when Apollyon have step its right foot down that tore at least about 30% percent of it off. They continue their battle against each other as they thrashing the other around, crushing and smashing the various buildings and structures of the castle in their duel of complete hatred. Their clash between each other shake and shook the earth beneath the two gigantic Grimms, causing the small bits and pieces of the main castle to fall. Zeke jump onto the artificial mound where the main castle was on in attempt to jump off and ram its opponent that it was facing with its head in order to deliver the killing blow by chomping down on the gigantic Beowolf's neck with its jaws, yet Apollyon however saw this and knew what its opponent was planning and attempting to try. Deciding that it is time to finished this battle once for all, Apollyon immediately rushed toward Zeke, displaying a burst of speed that it wasn't shown before even with its own charges and tackles, the giant Mutant Beowolf jumping and landing right onto the artifical mound with only one foots each, taking giant armored Creep by surprised, before Apollyon tackle its opponent, ramming Zeke right into the main castle with all of its own might and determination, causing it to topple over off of the artificial mound it was on. Apollyon manage to grab both of Zeke's upper and lower jaws with both of its hands and, with the might of its own strength alone, broke them, breaking both of its opponent's jaws along with cracking its bony armors on them, giving an serious injury and wound on Zeke's face in a bloody and gruesome manner, but before Apollyon could give the killing blow to its foe by ripping its head off, Zeke manage to escape the grasp of its opponent's grip when its manage to deliver an kick to right side of its face, causing Apollyon to let go of its opponent, and finally delivering an tail swipe to the same spot on its opponent's face with its armored tail, cracking the right side of its bony mask, before forcing to make a retreat from Apollyon due to its wound that it have received from it by immediately digging underground before it could response to this, ending their clash with Apollyon standing victorious over its victory of its battle.

_HHHHHOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

However, once the adrenaline of its battle with Zeke passed over, Apollyon slowly felt the feelings of the pains that it received from its clash with Zeke. Since it have knew that there were barely anyone in the city and decide that it was not worth the affort along with the pain that it feel from them anyway, the giant Mutant Beowolf was forced to make a tactical retreat before heading over to the water of the sea and driving under surface water of the Zephyrus Sea, leaving its dirty work to the roaring fire and raging flames of the burning sea of fiery inferno as it destroyed anything in its path all night long, with the firefighters that were still in the city fighting it with their equipments.

" _After the ferocious attack and insuring battle by the giant Beowolf Apollyon, the greatest disaster that struck the Kingdom of Mistral since the Second Great War is over. But, please let me repeat, our kingdom's love for peace in it must be set aside for now to combat against Apollyon until it is gone. For the good of us all, we should consider the idea of getting help from the Kingdom of Vale and Atlas against this Grimm before it will strike again. Apollyon is, afterall, still a Creature of Grimm, a monster that will stop at nothing until all of humanity is wiped out. I believe we must take proper defenses. Zeke was defeated by Apollyon, but not destroying most of this once quiet city in the clash of their battle..._ "

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_r2v3Q9fYnY&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=13))

Once the sleepy darkness of the night have passed over, the awaken lights of the day shine over the now burned ruins of the mostly destroyed city of Roaring Forties with the damage from Apollyon and Zeke's battle with each other. Tyger, along with the vice president Leaf of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company and his assistance, were looking over on the roof of the burned out shell of what was formerly the Roaring Forties branch building of the company, looking over the damage done to it, before they conversate with each other.

"Leaf, that smoke is rising from the area where my factory once stood." Tyger said.

"The damage is much worse than I image." Leaf noted.

"... Leaf, i'm going to rebuild it. I want you to be my partner until the rebuilding process is done."

"Have you decide on a location for it yet?"

"I'm told that the city of West Wind near by is a nice place to operate from."

Leaf nodded in agreement at what Tyger was saying as they went back inside of the burned building. The company's employers of the former building were gathering and scavenging for anything that was still useful, or at least, still good enough for them to use or recycle in the now burned down rooms of the building. They were still gathering and scavenging as Tyger and Leaf walked through the rooms to assess the damage from the inside until they've came into the radio control room, where his daughter Himawari was helping her co-workers with the gathering and scavenging. Himawari notice them and asked the vice president of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company. "Oh, will you be going with us?"

"Miss, i'm in a hurry to fly out this morning." Leaf answered politely. That was when Roddy and Cyan came into the room and notice their boss with the vice president of the company with him before the fishing cat faunus spoke.

"Boss!" Roddy said, getting the attention of Tyger and Leaf, before he told them the update on the status of the Navel branch of the Mistralian Military itself trying to find Apollyon in the Zephyrus Sea. "They're not sure about Apollyon's whereabout. The marine authority hasn't discovered its current position yet."

"Really? Good job!" Tyger said to the 2 of them, despite them not able to find Apollyon's current position.

"We will do our best to look for it." Cyan said to them. There was silent between all of them for a moment at least... until Tyger ask the slate-grey faunus.

"Cyan, you lived in West Wind, right?"

"Huh? West Wind?" Cyan said, surprised by this.

"The vice president and I were discussing how our firm's ships could operate from a useless port. For some time we've thought about a plan to relocate the factory to the city of West Wind."

"I understand. You want me to fly a Bullhead up there to survey the locations. Because I know a relative whose's a real estate agent that specialized in property finding and buying."

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd do it." Leaf said.

"Yes, sir."

"Papa, then we'll still have our station jobs?" Himawari ask her father Tyger, after she have heard the conversation between them.

"No, but your job with the firm will be transfer once we move."

"Oh, I see."

"Until we go to West Wind, shape this place up for the time being."

"Okay, okay."

"Himawari, you have my sympathy. Your long awaited wedding ceremony was ruined by Zeke and Apollyon." Cyan said.

"Maybe, but my fiancé has come this far, i'm sure he's still very patient, huh?" Himawari said, which made Roddy and Cyan laugh at this.

"I give up! Okay, we'd better hurry and get to city of West Wind so our bridegroom doesn't reconsider."

"Like you wouldn't have your hand in such a wicked operation." Roddy joked.

"Cyan, you'll find out why that women are different than fish."

"I'll wait, thanks!"

"Well, this official timekeeper has to head to West Wind in order to make a purchase." Leaf said.

"Ten thousand pardon."

"This from an incompetent man." Roddy joked.

"You bastard!" Cyan joked back, as everyone were start to laugh over this at that, despite the thought of Apollyon still being out there, biding its time to make an appearance somewhere in the Zephyrus Sea...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwxb5e88z6Q&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=15&t=0s))

It was now an few month after Apollyon and Zeke's battle with each other that have damage and destroyed most of the city of Roaring Forties. The employers of now West Wind branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company were currently working in their new workplace in the new building. Snow have begun to fall on the city, covering the city of West Wind in a blanket of white due to a mountain range nearby located to the east of the city. Cyan came right into the workplace in his piloting gear to put his daily down in the place of his desk and walked over to Leaf, who was acting temporary boss for them until Tyger can take over his position again, before he then told him. "Hey boss, I haven't found out where our bridegroom has gone yet."

"Well, you did your best." Leaf said.

"What place does our man have for us this time?" Cyan asked.

"Our man thinks this area might hold something for us." Leaf pointed at the area with one of his own finger that somewhere at about 40ish degrees south and 40ish degrees east.

"Oh really? Well, if our bridegroom wants me to go there..."

"This is his ninth choice. He must be willing to wait a while..."

"Aye, sir." Cyan chuckle. With that, he walk through the room toward the door to leave the room. As he was walking toward the door, one of his female coworkers tease him.

"Be careful bridegroom!"

"Who me?"

This made everyone in the room laugh at this as Cyan left. The Maltese tiger faunus got into his Bullhead that was modified to handle the colder weather for now and took off from the water into the air while it was snowing. The temporary supervisor of the company watch this from the window before he went back to his desk and look over the map.

One of the fishing vessel were pulling in the nets that are full of their catches before one of the crew members quickly came over to the captain with paper of destination that they have received. "Captain! Captain, we've just received our next destination."

"Hm." The captain of the fishing vessel pick up from the note from hands of the seaman and read it out loud. "42 degrees south, 46 degrees east. That's it alright." He give the note back to the seaman so he can give it to the helmsman to change their direction. That was when one of them notice a Bullhead flying in the air and immediately recognized it as Cyan's.

"Cyan has come out to greet us!"

"You're right! Hey! Hey!"

The crew members of the fishing vessel waved hi to Cyan in his Bullhead as he flew by. Back at the West Wind branch building of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company, Leaf has already stamp the people that were invited to the party into an book before he give the book itself to his assistance and told him. "Well... oh, hey, hey!"

"Yes sir?"

"Going out nine times has been a difficult task. Let's break our arrangements for tonight and call the local restaurant to set up a party."

"Right!"

Cyan saw the company's fleet of fishing vessels doing their thing and flew over them in his Bullhead, dropping a small cylinder-shaped container onto their deck. One of them landing on the same fishing vessel before, which the captain picked it up and open it, quite curious and interest to see of what it was, before he read it to his crew. "Save some for me." This made them laugh as they waved at the Maltese Tiger faunus pilot in his Bullhead, joking with each other.

"Is he hungry?"

"What's the matter? Hey!"

Cyan flew in his Bullhead before he heard a voice on his Bullhead's radio. " _Cyan, Cyan! This is base, this is base._ "

"Yes, this is Cyan."

" _Cyan, return home immediately. Return home._ "

It took Cyan a moment to recognize of who it was before he've realized it and spoke to her in surprised. "Is this Himawari?"

" _Of course. We're waiting for you._ "

"Really? And Roddy too?"

" _Yes. He's with papa in his plane._ "

"Hmm? I'll wait."

" _... Oi, Cyan..._ " Said another familiar voice on the radio.

"Oh, you're there?"

* * *

"Yes. We have our first settlement in Roaring Forties and we need a fast plane." Roddy said as he answered his best friend's question.

" _Really? Have you meet this person before?_ " Cyan asked.

"Me? Who?"

" _The nice person..._ "

"What? The nice person?" Roddy looked at Himawari in confusion at what Cyan was talking about before the blonde human spoke to the Maltese Tiger faunus through the radio.

"Cyan, who are you referring to?" Himawari asked through the radio.

" _The one he's meeting._ "

"Hey, will you tell me?"

" _Moss!_ "

"Pervert! He's not seeing her!"

" _Oh, that would be horrible!_ " Cyan laughed. Smirking and shaking their head at the Maltese Tiger faunus's sense of humor. Through, the question of who he was talking about remained the question as Himawari spoke.

"Hey, who could it be?" Himawari asked.

"Well, who would he knows in West Wind?" Roddy said.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COyQzTBIIXA)) or ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKJun_GQH90))

It was later that day when the night have came to the city of West Wind as it was still snowing outside. One of the nearby local restaurant was hosting an company party for the employees of West Wind branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company. Roddy, Cyan, and Himawari, came into the local ryōtei restaurant, called Kai's Place, when the Maltese Tiger faunus slide open the front door of Kai's Place and came right inside of the local ryōtei restaurant with the Fishing Cat faunus folded up the umbrella as the other 2 were wiping the snow off their coats before the blonde human asked the Maltese Tiger faunus about the question from before. "Hey, who is it?"

"An old companion." Cyan answered Himawari's question before he called out. "Oi, Ammy! Ammy! The service here stinks!"

That was when the owner of Kai's Place, an female wolf faunus who have white hair with red high lights and impressive figure who was named Ammy, came down the stairs and saw the 3 of them before she spoke politely to them. "Oh, bridegroom! Everyone is waiting this way!"

"Okay, okay!"

That was when 2 men slide open the door to one of the room and came out of the hall to see of what it was before they saw Roddy among them and one of them spoke out. "Hey, Roddy! It's me! It's me!"

Roddy turned his head to look of who it was after putting down his umbrella in the umbrella rack and was surprised to see of who they were before his shock turn to an smile. "It's you guys!" Roddy said happily as he went over to 2 men who were his age before he spoke to the both of them. "How are you doing?" Soon, the three of men were giving a good laughing to each other at seeing each other again.

"You look great!"

Himawari just a blank look of confusion at this, not of what is going on between them, before Cyan told her. "They went to the same college in his younger days." He explained. Suddenly, Himawari now understand their relationship as she nodded at this. That was when another, but older man came out of the room, and when Roddy saw him, he instantly recognized him of who he is.

"My old boss!" Roddy said in amazement, recognizing his old boss from his old job as a cargo and bombardment pilot in the Airforce Branch of the Mistralian Military before and during the Second Great War.

"Roddy! You're the reason that i'm at this place?" Roddy's old boss said to him as he told him. "I heard that someone I knew is getting married."

"What a pleasant surprised!"

"It's the least I can do! Let's go inside for a toast!"

When they were about to go into the room, one of Roddy's two college friends told Cyan and Himawari.

"Please come with us, Mrs-"

"Hey, hey. You're as quick as ever with the ladies!"

"Get inside!"

As most of them went inside of the room, Cyan decide to tell Himawari. "I'm going to talk to someone." He said. Seeing her nodding in understandment before she went in with one of Roddy's college friends, the Maltese Tiger faunus walk down the hall and up the stairs.

One of the waitresses carried a tray of sake up the stairs and into a room, where the company party for both Tyger and all of the employers of West Wind branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company were hosting in, as they were singing song while the waiter put the tray down on the floor in between Tyger and Cyan's spot.

While that was happening upstairs, Roddy, Himawari, Roddy's old boss, and Roddy's college friends were enjoying their time in the room on the first level of Kai's Place, drinking the alcohol beverage and talking about what they were doing both in the past and present.

"Roddy, have another!"

"No, that's enough."

"What? You bastard, are you already limiting yourself to a woman's level of drinking?"

This give them a few amused chuckle at the bad joke one of them said. Even Himawari was a bit amused by it, through it just came to her mind and it made her wonder of why Cyan was being called a bridegroom like Roddy and wonder who is this person.

Those who were in the company party were enjoying their time together in their own unique way, all as Tyger spoke to Cyan. "Cyan, let's have a drink."

"Yes, sir!" Cyan came over to Tyger and lifted up a sakazuki before his boss pour sake into it from the porcelain sake bottle. "Thank you." He took an good long sip from the sakazuki. The Maltese Tiger faunus was silent as he notice the song was now finished, which Tyger noticed too.

"It sounds like they're finished."

"Yes sir." Cyan said. With that, he got up from the floor and left the room before closing the door behind him. He walk down before he notice a waitress carrying another batch of sake on her tray and grab a pair of them from the tray, much to the waitress's annoyance.

"Ah, bridegroom!"

"It's alright. I'm with the party." Cyan walked down the stairs to the first level and drank one of the sakes before he enter the room where Roddy, Himawari, Roddy's old boss, and Roddy's college friends were in.

"Hey, bridegroom!

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cyan said with a hearty tone as he sat down beside Himawari and put the sake bottles down on the table. Himawari decide to ask him an certain question that was bothering her in the back of her mind.

"Cyan, I think it's very strange. Why do you let them call you "bridegroom"?"

"That funny nickname was given to me."

"Is it really a nickname?"

"Yes, for the moment..."

"You're not going to let me find out are you, bridegroom?"

Cyan just chuckle as he brought out a book, the same one, from the very pocket of his jacket before he told Himawari. "Here are all the single..."

"Oh, let me look!" Himawari said as she tried to grab it.

"Not yet! Not at this time!" Cyan said as he put into his shirt.

"You evil man!"

However, their was joyful time in the room was interrupted when Leaf enter the room and told something that have suddenly and unexpectly came up. "Excuse me. Cyan, Roddy, one of our secondary ships has suddenly sank into the sea!"

"Huh? It sank, you say?" Roddy asked when they have heard it from him.

"The only possible explanation is some sort Creature of Grimm, but we have the feelings that Apollyon was the one who done it. Since it is the only possible explanation."

Upon hearing Apollyon's own name, everyone in the room immediately got up and rushed to the room upstairs. In the room of the upper level where the company party was formerly hosted before they were interrupted by the news, Tyger and everyone who were in the room were currently standing as Tyger give them some orders for them to do. "You're go to the Marine Authority!"

"Yes, sir!"

Just as he went out of the room itself, Roddy, Cyan, Himawari, Roddy's old boss, and Roddy's college friends came into the room before Roddy's old boss spoke to Tyger. "Excuse me. Why do you say that it's Apollyon?"

"This gentlemen filed the report."

"Yes. Our secondary ship notified us of their discovery of a giant beowolf rising up from right under the water of the sea by wireless radio. But right at the same time, the S.O.S. it was transmitting was abruptly cut off."

Roddy's old boss then give a grim expression at what he heard as he thought about it for a mere moment before he then spoke to one of his officers and give him orders. "Harley!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Notify the emergency center immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Rhyt!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You will leave for the Marine Authority first thing tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f1DzmnkdN8))

The next day, the entire Airforce Branch of the Mistralian Military and Marine Authority were now scouting the entire areas of the Zephyrus Sea, with Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company assisting them with their own private fleets of aircraft, searching for Apollyon anywhere in the area.

Roddy was scouting one of the areas in his own Bullhead, flying through the air, to search for any sights of Apollyon in it. He search from the air for the giant Mutant Beowolf before he then heard Himawari's voice on the radio as she ask him. " _This is base, this is base. Any luck, Roddy?_ "

"... This is Roddy. We haven't discovered Apollyon's location yet. Over." Roddy said.

" _The weather is turning bad. Our bosses think you should return home. Over._ "

"... Tell the bosses i'm continuing. Present location is, 50 degrees north and 47.3 degrees east."

" _Well, you don't have to be the one to find it!_ " Himawari said through the radio in an concern and worried tone in her voice. " _Don't get lost in a fantasy! Please come home!_ "

"Aye, aye. Don't worry about me." Roddy said through the radio, trying to ease her concerns about what is going to happen to him down.

" _...This is base, this is base. Do you read me, Roddy?_ "

"... This is Roddy. Tell the bosses i'm still searching."

" _Roddy! Roddy! Return home at once!_ " Roddy tried to argue, but decide against it since she would just argue back to him. " _JACKASS!_ "

Roddy continue to flew through the air in the area in his Bullhead.

* * *

Cyan came into the room and closed the door behind him as the employees of the West Wind branch of Raiden's Good 'Ol Tuna Fish Company were doing their work before he walk over to the window as he asked Himawari a question that was completely unrelated to the Apollyon situation going on. "Himawari, could you tell me what gift would you like?" He've notice that she was more quiet than usual and he've figure out that she was having a bad day of her own. "Is today bad?"

"What do you want me to tell you?" Himawari ask, figuring that she needed something to distract her worry in her mind.

"... Hey, what kind of girl stuff would you want?" Himawari look at Cyan as if he have grown another head before she give a girly grin when she have figure of what he is trying to do. "No, if today isn't good to you-"

"I understand. Well, i'll tell you."

Taking by surprised by that, Cyan took out his book and an pen from the pocket of his jacket before he stop for a moment. "No... I can't. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Then you want me to stop?"

"No, but I may not like what I hear."

"Girl stuff, huh? What color would I like?" Himawari ask herself as Cyan was ready to write down in his notebook of he heard her suggestion.

"I'm not sure. It's a...?"

"Handbag."

"A handbag, huh?"

"A watch."

"A watch? Like a cheap or extensive?"

"Stocking are good." Himawari said before she teased Cyan. "Hey, how many am I allowed?"

Cyan was about to answer before he've suddenly realized what was she was trying to do. "... You're dangerous!" He comment as Himawari giggled.

"It's not bad if you wanted me to tell you!" Himawari giggled as Cyan checked the time on his own watch.

"That Roddy is late!"

* * *

Roddy still flew through the blue skies over the area of the Zephyrus Sea in his Bullhead, still scouting and searching for any signs of the giant Mutant Beowolf on the surface of the deep blue water down below, but unfortunately, he still didn't see any sight of that particularly giant humanoid-shape Grimm. He was about to return to base when the fishing Cat faunus has suddenly saw something in the water with his own eyes. A strange black shape that is moving in the water filled with ices on the surface. When he tilted his Bullhead sideways in the air to get a clearer view of what is it, he immediately that it was none other than Apollyon itself, having somehow got a 20 meters growth spurt and was now over 100 meters (328 feets) high, was swimming through the surface waters of the Zephyrus Sea with speeds that was similar to a speedboat and was heading right toward a island, a island in the middle of the Zephyrus Sea that was covered with ice and was an active volcano called Titanic Island.

When he have saw Apollyon swimming right through the sea between the continents of both Sanus and Anima, Roddy immediately call in to base and give his report through the radio. "This is Roddy! This is Roddy! I found Apollyon and I am in pursuit. Over."

* * *

Upon hearing Roddy's call and report through the radio, Himawari immediately response to this. "Roger, roger! Listen, I beg you, be careful!" She said before Cyan spoke to the fishing cat faunus through the radio.

"Roddy! Are you alright on your own?" Cyan asked.

" _I'll be home soon._ "

"IDIOT! I'm coming out there! What you're coordinates?" Cyan put his notebook down on the table and took out a post-it note before the Maltese Tiger faunus wrote down the coordinate on its with a pen as he listen to Roddy.

" _38.04 degrees east, 53 degrees north, near the Titanic Island. Apollyon is heading there._ "

"Alright, i've got it! I'll meet you there!" The Maltese Tiger faunus said before he went to the door of the room.

"CYAN!"

"Huh?"

"Do me a flavor. Be careful, ok?"

"ROGER! Use this time to decide on what the best gift for you would be."

"Yes, i'll decide."

"If you please..."

With that, Cyan closed the door behind and left to his Bullhead sitting outside. Himawari turn her head and notice Cyan's notebook on the table. Curious, the blonde human pick up Cyan's notebook and took a peak inside of it. There, she saw one photo of the Maltese Tiger faunus himself and a photo of an girl, which she've immediately figure out that this girl was his own fiancée. This fact alone have made her grin in happiness for the slate gray-haired faunus as she heard the familiar sounds of a Bullhead taking off into the air from the water.

* * *

The operators were giving updates to all of the personnels of the entire Airforce Branch and Marine Authority/Naval Branch of the Mistralian Military on the Apollyon situation.

"Apollyon is presently headed for Titanic Island!"

"Apollyon is presently headed for Titanic Island!"

"Apollyon is presently headed for Titanic Island!"

After being given updated information on the situation, Roddy's old boss immediately spoke to Rhyt and told his new orders. "Rhyt!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Prepare to load our planes and VTOLs with dust bombs!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Roddy pursuited Apollyon in his Bullhead when the giant Mutant Beowolf made its landfall and came out of the Zephyrus Sea onto the beach of Titanic Island before heading toward the active volcano of the island through a small valley made by the active volcano of the island itself. This made him wonder for the reasons of why it was heading toward the active volcano as he continued his pursuit of the giant Grimm treading through the small valley toward the volcano before he concentrated on his flying and saw Cyan's Bullhead coming into view.

Roddy waved at his best friend in the seat of his Bullhead as Cyan waved to him in his own Bullhead too before flew by each other while the Maltese Tiger faunus took over the pursuit of Apollyon toward the volcano for his longtime friend as the Fishing Cat faunus was heading to the temporary chosen main base of operation for Airforce Branch of the Mistralian Military in West Wind.

* * *

After he have landed at the temporary chosen main base of operation for Airforce Branch of the Mistralian Military in his Bullhead, Roddy was examining and discussing his strategy and plan of action over a map of Titanic Island. "Anyway, Apollyon came through this opening of the valley from the Zephyrus Sea toward the active volcano of the island. That much I'm sure of. What if we bomb here? I think that would leave Apollyon with no way out. Leaving it the only option of heading toward and up the active volcano. If we can forced Apollyon up to the peak of the volcano, then maybe we can send it plummet into the volcano with enough force from the cannonshells and missiles before dropping a couple of gravity bomb to cause Titanic Island's active volcano to explode from within, just to be sure that Apollyon is surely all but now dead."

Roddy's old boss thought about Roddy's strategy for a moment before ultimately coming with a decision on this plan and spoke. "Alright, we'll drop the bombs to prevent it from using that as an exit." He then spoke to Harley. "Harley!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Refuel the planes and airships as soon as they land."

"Yes, sir!"

"Rhyt!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Prepare to load the planes with missiles and both conventional and dust-type bombs and the airships with cannon shells."

"Yes, sir!"

"Roddy!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Take the lead of the action in your Bullhead since you're a expert on this one. Can you do it? Despite not being in the airforce for years now?"

"Yes, sir! I will!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmAMjRhLyaw&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=6))

Soon as they were finished with the refueling and the loading with the bombs and missiles for the planes and the cannon shells for the few airships called the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships, the group of aero planes and VTOLs with Roddy leading them in his Bullhead fly through the air toward Titanic Island at their maximum cruise speed. Himawari look out of the window as the group of airplanes and VTOLs were all heading straight for the island with the pair of about 3 medium-sized airships equipped with multiple of duel cannons on top of them following them behind.

* * *

Cyan's Bullhead continue to fly around in the air in circle around Titanic Island, specifically, around the island's active volcano, when Cyan saw Apollyon came to the base of the volcano and starting to scale and climbing up the steep slope of the mountain with the black smoking top.

"You bastard!" Cyan said to himself as he decide to distracting the giant Mutant Beowolf, no longer caring of what is the Grimm's reasoning for scaling up the slope of an freaking _volcano_ of all things and wanting to mess with the giant Grimm for what it have done, by piloting his Bullhead to dive downward as low as possible before suddenly pulling upward as he flew right by the gigantic Grimm. This have cause Apollyon to stop its climbing for about a moment and growled in irritation at the VTOL that was buzzing around the volcano like a fly that was hovering around in a room with someone in it. The Maltese Tiger faunus then give an update of the status. "This is Cyan! This is Cyan! Apollyon is beginning to climb up the volcano of the island! Hurry up with those planes, VTOLs, and airships! Over."

" _The Mistralian Airforce planes, VTOLs, and airships should be arriving in the vicinity around 15:12._ "

"Roger, roger!"

The group of aero planes and VTOLs lead by Roddy in his Bullhead with the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships following them were now near Titanic Island. Cyan see that Apollyon was resuming its climb. "Damn! It'll get away!" The Maltese Tiger faunus said to himself about this before he did another dive downward as low as possible with his Bullhead before suddenly pulling upward to fly right by the giant Mutant Beowolf's head in order to distract it from just turning its head toward Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs he was leading approaching the island so it can be took by surprised, causing the gigantic Grimm's own irritation at Cyan's Bullhead flying by its head to be more pronounce with it louder deep growl of annoyance like he was equivalent of an fly flying around a person's head while it tried to swipe out of the air with one of its clawed hand but wasn't able to due to its position on the slope.

Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs were now flying just right above the opening of the valley on Titanic Island with the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships behind them when the Fishing Cat faunus have give his signal to the group from the radio system of his Bullhead. "All aircrafts of the group, bomb the valley's opening to the sea! Then attack!" He said from the seat of his Bullhead. As soon as Roddy give the orders to all of them, the aero planes and VTOLs dropped their conventional bombs while the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships shell a couple of rounds with their cannons at the valley's opening and the peak of the mountains that sat beside the valley itself, causing a series of explosions that have shook the opening of the valley, which have cause a series of avalanches to rapidly slide down the slopes of the mountains at an accelerating speed before the masses of mixed ice, snows, and rocks hitting the impact zone of those same avalanches, creating a massive blockade made of masses of ice, snows, and rocks, blocking the opening of the valley and preventing Apollyon into trying to made an escape.

Apollyon whipped its head around when it heard those explosion and to see of what it was. When it saw Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs flying through the air while the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships were staying afloat near the front of the valley's opening, the giant Mutant Beowolf immediately quicken its pace of its climbing as it climb toward the peak of the active volcano when Roddy's group of aeroplanes and VTOLs and _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships begun shelling the slope it was on with cannon shells and missiles. Quickly climbing to the top of the peak until it came have to tip of the active volcano when it saw the smoke coming right out of it.

Once there, Apollyon immediately stood up on its legs near the crater of the volcano and turn itself around to face in the direction where the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships were at, digging its own pair of feets right into the snow and ground to prevent them from attempting to push it right into the depth of the volcano of Titanic Island. When one of the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships fired one of its cannons, the cannon shells was cutting through the air, streaking like it was a bird of prey that was diving right toward its chosen prey within the very sights of its own eyes... all before Apollyon caught the speeding shell in one of its hands with ease before flicking it right into the, sending it into the air, and then _punching_ it with its fist, sending right back at one of the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships that had fired it, causing a explosion when it the shell return to the Light Cruiser Airships and hit the cannon that fired it, punching a hole in its hull and disabling the cannons. Roddy notice with frustration at this as the Fishing Cat faunus spoke to himself. "The attack didn't do it."

Cyan saw what happen from the pilot seat of his Bullhead. "Damn!" The Maltese Tiger faunus said to himself in frustration, knewing that his best friend and the group were now starting to have trouble with Apollyon, before he attempted to distract in order to help them of pushing it into the active volcano by immediately doing did another downward dive toward it as low as possible with his Bullhead. Unfortunately however, this proved to be his undoing when he got his Bullhead too close to it, allowing Apollyon to swipe the claws of its left hand right at the VTOL, shredding a tear onto the right primary turbine jet engine of his Bullhead, causing the primary right turbine jet engine to burst into flames. Figuring that the Bullhead itself will crashed into one of the mountain's tops sooner or later, Apollyon focused all of its attention on Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs and the _Kildwick_ -class Light Crusier Airships.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kk6O_GHFtGI&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=19))

Ultimately, rather ironically, however, this proved to be Apollyon's own undoing, as Cyan has manage to regain controls of his Bullhead by activating the secondary helicopter-style turbines air takes on his Bullhead's wing roots, assisting the only undamaged primary left turbine jet engine by boosting and increasing speed of the Bullhead, allowing the Maltese Tiger faunus to keep his Bullhead afloat in the air, before he manage turn his damage aircraft around. He not only notice the cracked scar on the right side of its bony mask that it received from its clash with Zeke, he also notice that it wasn't paying anymore attention to him now. Figuring out that Apollyon wouldn't now pay anymore attention to him now due to the damage of his Bullhead, he knew that this was the chance to push it right into the volcano, all in order to help them prevent it from destroying anymore cities since it was the needs of many, as he manage to pull his aircraft higher up into the air and finally his Bullhead dive right toward the right side of Apollyon's face at the maximum power and speed that his Bullhead can create with its only remaining primary jet turbine engine and the secondary helicopter-style turbines air takes on its wing root as he give out a screaming war cry of disregard for his life, which caught Apollyon completely off guard with utter and complete surprised by this since it didn't have actually expected him to actually do that, before Cyan rammed his Bullhead right into Apollyon's right side of its own face, crashing his Bullhead right into Apollyon's right eye as it exploded into a fiery ball of flame due to the fuel source of its dust, killing Cyan in the process of sacrificing his life to defeat and send Apollyon into the depth of the active volcano of Titanic Island. Causing Roddy to scream his best friend's name in horror of what he have saw this with his own eyes.

" _CYAN!!!!!!_ " Roddy screamed out his voice in a tone of horror of what happen, as Apollyon felt the intense and multitude amount of pains that it was feeling through its own mind from Cyan crashing his Bullhead right into its right eye, the pain from the Cyan's ramming causing it to lose its focus and send it rendering its head backward due to the kinetic force of Cyan's Bullhead's crash into its right eye, causing it to lose its footing on the tip near the circle-shape depression and falling backward into the crater, plummeting Apollyon into the depth of the volcano of Titanic Island. Apollyon letting out one last painful echoing sounds of its howling roar toward the descend of its fate.

_HHHHHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Himawari came out of the room and went to her father and Leaf to relay the news of what happen at Titanic Island before she spoke to Tyger. "Papa!" This got Tyger and Leaf's attention to her.

"What's wrong, Himawari?"

"... It's Cyan." Himawari told them the tearful and heartbreaking news.

"What? Cyan?" Tyger asked in shock.

"Yes, he... he crashed his Bullhead right into Apollyon's right eyes, causing it to fall into the volcano, sacrificing his life..."

"... Really? Cyan...?"

"It's just... he didn't want to be left out of the action yet wanting it to be meaningful at the same time. I'm... i'm sorry. I'm so sorry, papa. That... that is all the news I have relay to you..."

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O_8knRaVyU&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=20))

Himawari walked away from her father's desk in tears of sadness to the report that she relay her father about, leaving them in silence. She came back into the radio operator room and look at the two pictures of Cyan himself and his fiancée in his notebook before putting aside together, knowing all too well that the bride will never able to married her groom now...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFwvG57YXBk&list=PL4LQGkLbV4yDEdXujR0ElLi7QsvmSqmrr&index=23))

Roddy was completely silent in shock of what happen. He was just silence in shock for several seconds... before he manage to regain his composure and calm himself down until he finally give the final orders to his group for the mission. "Alright... let's start dropping the gravity dust-type bombs into the volcano." The Fishing Cat faunus said calmly. Soon as he have given the orders, Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs flew right above the crater of the active volcano and dropped a few of the gravity dust-type bombs into it. This cause a chain reaction from with inside of the volcano, creating an series of energy bursts from within Titanic Island. Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs and the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships flew out of the area as Titanic Island begun to crumbling and disintegrating into pieces with the inside out, before finally collapsing upon itself into the sea, causing Titanic Island to sank into the ocean bottom of the Zephyrus Sea. While both Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs and the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships were cheering and celebrating their victory of now killing Apollyon, however, Roddy just sat in the seat of his Bullhead, flying right through the air back toward the city of West Wind, in complete silence before a single shred of tear slide down his face as he spoke to the now dead Cyan, as if he was speaking to Cyan's ghost. "... Cyan, we buried Apollyon for you..."

As Roddy's group of aero planes and VTOLs and the _Kildwick_ -class Light Cruiser Airships were flying back toward the city of West Wind with the bittersweet and somber taste of victory, the scene slowly zooming out to see the empty area of the Zephyrus Sea where Titanic Island was once stood proudly, showing the bittersweet and somber taste of achieving victory...

**THE END**

Down beneath the earth, down beneath the same earth above of where Titanic Island have once stood, inside of the entire world of Remnant's crust, the outermost layer of the planet, was filled with nothing but complete and utter darkness inside of the crust that was darkest as the endless vacuum of space itself... until an pair of crimson pupils that were red as blood glowed in the darkness as a familiar sound of a bellowing howling roar was heard...

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _


End file.
